


unwanted

by Elghin_Hall



Category: Thor (Movies) RPF
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Daddy Kink, Explicit Sexual Content, Home Invasion, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Invasion of Privacy, M/M, Male Slash, My First Work in This Fandom, Sexual Content, Social Anxiety, Social Issues
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 20:44:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2481788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elghin_Hall/pseuds/Elghin_Hall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki es un detective de de narcóticos en Brooklyn y el día en que creía cerraría su caso mas largo se topa con uno al que no esta preparado para enfrentar y hará lo posible por remediar tanta injusticia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> HOLA A TODOS, ESPERO QUE NO SEA INCONVENIENTE ESTE FIC EN ESTOS MOMENTOS PERO LA VERDAD ESTE ES UN FIC QUE EMPECE EL AÑO PASADO Y POR RAZONES DE BLOQUEO NO PUDE TERMINAR, HOY SE CUMPLE LA SEGUNDA FECHA DE ESTE FIC POR RAZONES OBVIAS YA QUE EVIAN VUELVE A CUMPLE NUEVAMENTE DICHOSOS AÑOS EN EL MUNDO TERRENAL Y NO PODÍA DEJARLA ESTA VEX SIN ESTO!
> 
> ESTE FIC LO REVISE TANTAS VECES YA... QUE AGREGUE Y SAQUE COSAS DURANTE ESTE TIEMPO, QUE ESPERO NO LES SEA DIFICULTOSO DE LEER, TIENE VARIOS WARNINGS SOLO PARA QUE NO SE TOPEN CON COSAS DESAGRADABLES PERO EN REALIDAD SON LA SUPOSICIÓN Y LA MENCIÓN DE ELLAS, PERO NO ESTA DE MAS ADVERTIR!
> 
> Bueno les dejo ya de molestar y de leer mis pensamiento son respecto a esto ya que no aguanto mas la ganas de poder publicar esto aquí como primera instancia, solo lo subiré como pedf al final de los capítulos asi si lo desean lo podrán leer y bajar en PDF por el AO3.
> 
> (A QUE ESO SONÓ A QUE SI NO LO LEEN AQUÍ Y ME COMENTAN NO VERAN NI EN FIGURILLAS EL ARCHIVO? XD . MUAJAJAJAJAJA) sorry evil my speaking jojojo

TITULO: Unwanted.

Autor: Elghin

Fandom: Thor o avengers como les guste mas pero creo que es mas Thor jejeje

Paring: Thor/ Loki

Rating: NC- 18

Declaimer: los personajes no me perteneces y es por mera diversión y por el deseo de reglar a una amiga especial con este fan fiction.

Sumario: Loki es un detective de de narcóticos en Brooklyn y el día en que creía cerraría su caso mas largo se topa con uno al que no esta preparado para enfrentar y hará lo posible por remediar tanta injusticia.

Warnings: mención a ultraje, descripción de supresión a la libertad, crianza de una persona en cautiverio, violación y esclavismo, persona con disminución de conocimientos y sodomizado.

 

 

\- ¡NOOOO! ¡Suéltenme malditos! ¡Es mio! ¡MIOOOO! ¡Yo lo compre, me pertenece! ¡NO ME LO QUITARAN!- un hombre entrado en la vejes con cabellos blancos de contextura muy delgada y de aspecto lamentable grita desaforado, la demencia en su cara deformaba su facciones, la ira contra los policías que lo arrastran fuera de su propiedad lo hacían sujetarlo con mas fuerza.

\- ¿De que habla? Pensé que era un allanamiento por drogas…- dice su compañero Wallace casi sobre su oído algo a lo que ha tenido que acostumbrarse de un hombre menudo y joven recién salido de la academia, que solo por probar suerte dio el examen de detective y allí esta, nuevecito para cargarle el día de preguntas y sin dejar atrás esa costumbre de pegar hombros con él, dejándolo sin remedio de empujarlo a cada rato solo que le sonría y vuelva a hacerlo.

\- No lo se, registremos la casa, a eso venimos o ¿No?- Loki Stevens, es un detective de narcóticos en la ciudad de Brooklyn, tiene dos meses rastreando a un traficante, el maldito ya se les escapo una vece, jamás le vieron la cara y este podría ser el, solo espera no estar siendo embaucado por el mismo, solo que algo no va bien.

La casa esta excesivamente limpia para un hombre de 60 años, la cocina esta metódicamente ordenada incluso la heladera esta en perfectas condiciones, todo esta dentro de bolsitas ziploc, y tapers, algo le huele mal todo su entorno no es normal y es aun peor cuando el líder del equipo le dice que la casa esta limpia.

Mientras que la policía sale de la casa en partes solo para constatar que tienen la dirección correcta, su compañero y él se debaten el como fueron engañados, como la actitud de ese sujeto que arrestaron afuera de su vivienda y al que tendrán que liberar por faltas de pruebas.

\- ¡Demonios esto no puede estar pasando otra vez! - Loki pierde el control pateando un muro y dándose media vuelta para darle con el puño cerrado y toda su furia al muro contrario del pasillo.

Su compañero solo asentía su frustración que era en parte suya por igual, hasta que quedo tan sorprendido como Loki cuando el muro al que le estaba dando de puñetazos sede con un rechinido escalofriante, dando lugar a un pasadizo oculto dentro del muro, sucio oscuro y lleno de polvo, contrastando agudamente con el resto de la casa inmaculada, el compañero de Loki da una mirada de advertencia al ultimo policía y este avisa al resto.

Loki toma su arma de la funda en su espalda y con la guardia de su compañero Wallace detrás suyo entran al reducido espacio, solo unos pasos dentro con la iluminación de una lámpara pequeña y de luz amarillenta da al lugar un tono lúgubre y de encierro continuo, el recorrido de no mas de dos metros los deja frente a una escalera precaria de tablones curtidos por el tiempo dejando pegado al descanso en su base una puerta.

El detective solo quiere respuestas a la locura de ese hombre o evidencia que lo encaje a la perfección con su caso de drogas si es eso posible, capturando a su hombre y cerrar el maldito caso que le molesta tanto aun tener abierto desde hace meses.

Uno de los policías se hace notar con un sonido detrás de ellos y con una seña le comunica a Wallace que están en posición si los necesitan, Loki asiente y un segundo después abre lentamente la puerta…

Ninguno de los dos espero encontrarse con algo parecido dejándolos estupefactos, es solo un cuarto de un metro y medio por cuatro, largo y estrecho, limpio como el resto de la casa de color amarillo patito con una cama que ocupa todo el espacio y miles de estante con juguetes, revistas para colorear, libros de cuentos y lápices, pero lo que los deja sin hablas y atontados es el gigantesco hombre rubio que se esconde en si mismo hecho un pelotita sobre la cama.

Loki hace un gesto para que Wallace detenga a los policías arriba agazapados para atacar, mientras el intenta saber que hace allí ese hombre, su mirada se afila y recorre los pocos rincones analizando las ropas gastadas y pequeñas que lleva, sumada a la postura de terror que desprende el hombre. Pero apenas Wallace lo deja a solas con el desconocido y da un paso dentro del cubículo habitacional para poder hablarle, nota un gemidillo asustado y tembloroso en un intento desesperado de clavarse en la pared amarilla para desaparecer de su presencia.

\- Wow… ehmm espera no te voy a lastimar…- y sus palabras le resultan muy estúpidas considerando que él con su metro setenta y delgado pueda intimidar a alguien si no es con su placa, más aun a una persona tan grande y de contextura tan fibrosa como ese sujeto.

\- Mmmhhg…- murmuro, abrazaba sus piernas con más fuerza, su rostro enterrado en sus rodillas mientras se mecía…- ..Alan, donde esta Alan…- repitió consecutivamente bajito y de manera aniñada. Loki intento hacer contacto visual pero ni siquiera sabia quien era él.

\- ¿Como te llamas? - pregunto, miro a su alrededor de nuevo intentando asociar su entorno con el hombre pero solo había cuentos, fabulas, dibujos infantiles, peluches de perritos y gatitos.

\- Yo… me llamo… es Thor, Alan me dice Thor…- Loki volvió su mirada casi instantáneamente al manojo de miedo sobre el colchón y en su fuero interno sarcástico ~ese que siempre trata de mantener bien atado junto a su sentido del humor algo negro~ empezó a reír por la absurda coincidencia. Pero cuando el gigante levanto la mirada apenas y lo miro, el temor en esos ojos azules lo desplomo, mirando en todas direcciones recorriéndolo completamente intentando identificarlo.

\- Soy Loki…- se presento inconscientemente con esa sonrisa marcada que intenta ocultar la mayor parte del tiempo, solo para no hacer pensar a sus compañeros cosas extrañas, la mirada acuosa y enrojecida lo miro como si un niño acabase de ver el juguete nuevo mas extraordinario de la tienda y él se sintió algo expuesto, casi trasparente, la manera como le miraba tan ilusionada le hacia pronosticar risas y burlas de sus compañeros, pero los pequeños ojos azul profundo solo brillaron.

\- ¿Eres de Asgard? ¿Eres como en el cuento?- pregunto con tal inocencia y entusiasmo, dando un salto de la cama que lo hizo retroceder un paso o dos, el hombre rubio de barba clara tomo el libro mas grueso de la estantería mas alta.- ¿Sabes hacer magia?- ese sujeto era descomunal parado sobre la cama ~mas que gigante~ mostrando el libro con ansias frente a su rostro con inquietud de saber mas de él.

\- Yo…- realmente no sabia que responder, si sabia magia, su medre tenía un sentido del humor asido que hoy en día le persigue hasta con su nombre.

\- ¿Loki?- dijo Wallace detrás de él y Thor inmediatamente palideció volviendo a su rincón abrazando su libro como si fuera su valsa.

\- Dame un segundo…- dijo Loki a su compañero. – ¿Thor? Escúchame un segundo…- dijo sentándose en la punta de la cama. El rubio pelilargo levanto la mirada detrás del libro.

\- Mi compañero… Wallace, necesita decirme algunas cosas…. Y - Thor le interrumpió en un susurro apresurado.

\- ¿Te vas? ¿Vendrás a visitarme, Alguna vez mas?- pregunto tan chiquito y tan inocente que le dolió, casi podía imaginar su historia, padre encierra al hijo, lo mantiene cautivo en un sótano, abusa de el sexualmente hasta hacerle pensar que eso esta bien, eso era el procedimiento de reclusión, estaba en la mayoría de los tabloides hoy en día.

\- Si, pero en cinco minutos volveré… no tendrás que esperar mucho, ¿Ok?- dice como si la persona delante de él no tuviera mas de siete años.

\- ¿Y me leerás el cuento de Loki y Thor?- Loki apretó los dientes intentando no demostrar el enojo que le provoca el estado del hombre rubio frente a él.

\- Ya veremos…. En un momento vuelvo.- dice antes de levantarse y cerrar la puerta detrás de él.

Rápidamente sube las escaleras saltando los escalones para averiguar la verdad, Wallace le espera arriba con una expresión tan seria y renegada que no parecía el joven inquisidor, bromista de siempre, el hombre que conoce desde hace ya un año, que preguntaba hasta porque le cielo es azul y porque las donas son azucaradas solo para molestarlo, pero el hombre que se mantenía firme frente a él era un hombre de pocas palabras y mirada rigurosa.

Se lo quedo mirando desconociéndolo, un momento después el mismo Wallace lo arrastro a otra habitación donde le contó lo que no creía posible en esos tiempos.

\- El detenido no solo esta desquiciado Loki... Dice que es legalmente su propiedad, que lo compro cuando tenia dos años, dice que lo "nutrió" para servirle, que le pertenece, que pago mil dólares por el. El viejo demente lo ha tenido allí desde entonces.- Loki lo mira horrorizado.

\- Sabes… si…- no necesitaba decir más, Wallace le entendió.

\- No podremos saberlo hasta hacerlo examinar por un médico, pero hay que sacarlo de allí… y realmente no se como podríamos, ¿Vistes como me vio cuando quise hablarte?- algo del hombre que conoce vuelve a ese rostro joven poniendo sobre su cabeza las decisiones.

\- Creo que podría seguirme… si se lo pido.- tiro de su cabello negro y lacio detrás de sus orejas intentando ocultar el largo del mismo.

\- ¿Que te hace pensar eso?- es ahora nuevamente su compañero, que lo sigue como una curiosidad inmensa.

\- Digamos que tenemos algo en común…- dice abriendo el pasadizo y bajando nuevamente donde el hombre recluido esta, mira la puerta y al abrirla el hombre de barba dorada sonríe grande apenas le ve, pero vuelve a achicarse apenas ve a su compañero a sus espaldas.


	2. Chapter 2

Cierra la puerta detrás de él y se sienta en una especie de silla que se pliega en la pared. Thor inmediatamente se le acerca demasiado, sentándose justo enfrente de él atento y sin el libro.

\- Thor… uh... – piensa su palabras detenidamente, intentado ser directo y conciso, entendible a mayor grado – Sabes algo, me gustaría llevarte… afuera… ¿Vendrías conmigo?-

\- ¿Como?- dice mirando la puerta y volviendo a él nerviosamente.

\- Si, podríamos dar una vuelta en mi auto… y quisiera presentarte una amiga mía…- dice suave y trata de ser lo mas encantador posible.

\- No… afuera no… haré lo que quieras.- replica desesperado, tensando todo su cuerpo, como si salir fuese un castigo terrible.

\- Thor no tienes que tener miedo, yo estaré contigo todo el tiempo…- asegura pero solo empeora la atención de Thor que gira sobre la puerta y parece volver a sollozar asustado hasta los huesos, Loki se acerca solo un poco con su mano en el aire y sentándose solo en el borde de la silla.

\- No, no, no Loki mira…- se arrodilla frente a él y a Loki se le eriza la nuca, reteniendo el aliento por que la silla en la que esta deja a Thor en una posición demasiado comprometida.- ¡Me portare bien! no le contestare mas a Alan…. en serio, no te pediré volver a visitarme ¿si? haré lo que te guste…hacer…- el aliento se perdió en la boca de Thor y Loki estaba desconcertado, que le había hecho ese viejo a este chico, porque eso es lo que es, un chico asustado… no el hombre que en apariencia asemeja una montaña.

Thor tiembla, tiembla de manera muy visible y al no obtener respuesta de Loki se asusta más, reaccionado repentinamente en un movimiento arrebatado y tratando de desabrocharle el pantalón pero Loki se lo impide con la misma velocidad tomándolo de las manso y sujetándolas con fuerza.

\- No, no, no espera que haces…- Thor parece perdido, no sabe "porque" le detiene y su ojos azules intensos parecen los de un cachorro gigantesco pero aterrado.

\- Pero… yo te complazco y tu me dejas vivir aquí… ¿Por favor? afuera es malo Loki, es muy malo…- dice llorando perdiendo el poco control que ve el detective, apretando sus manos sobre su propio regazo.

\- No, no…escucha… nada malo pasa afuera - de repente se siente el mas grande mentiroso...- Yo te cuidare ¿Ok? No necesitas vivir aquí Thor… entiendes… no necesitas complacer…. a nadie.- la ultima frase se le atraganta, esta apunto de vomitar por como tiene el estomago, solo de pensar como lo han condicionado.

\- No Loki…- las manos de Thor tiemblan mitras las sostiene sobre su muslo.

\- Ven… tú estarás conmigo... No te pasara nada…- abre la puerta y tira de él un poco para que le siga pero el gigante que le saca una cabeza y un poco mas, esta inmóvil viendo con miedo el horrendo pasillo.

\- Puedo...- pregunta y baja la mirada, como si esperara una reprimenda por preguntar algo.

\- ¿Puedes?... ¿Que, Thor?- mira su cara intentando que le mire sin tocarlo demasiado, no quiere darle mensajes equivocados.

\- Nada… nada… – se encorva sobre si mismo, hundiendo sus hombros.

\- Thor… puedes pedirme lo que quieras no voy a enojarme o negártelo... Solo dime…- por fin consigue la mirada del rubio sobre él, el agua cae por su rostro surcando por gruesas lágrimas que desaparecen bajo una barba espesa y dorada.

\- Pancho…- Loki abre los ojos, no entendiendo nada, pero Thor señala en un estante y el voltea para ver de que habla.

\- ¿El perrito de orejas largas?- pregunta mirando al gigante nuevamente.

\- Si… ¿Puedo llevármelo?-

\- Claro es tuyo Thor...-

\- No… es de Alan… todo es de Alan el me lo presta si soy bueno…- la mirada verde cristalina de su ojos se siente morir ante la aclaración, no vuelve a mirara Thor luego de eso, le duele por alguna razón saber lo que ha vivido, saber que como lo han mantenido toda su vida.

\- Pues es todo tuyo ahora…- Thor toma el perro y lo estrecha con todo su cuerpo, casi hasta hacerlo desaparecer entre sus brazos, por suerte el animal de felpa es bastante grande sino lo perdería de vista completamente.

\- ¿Alan no se enojara?- pregunta mirando al detective, la preocupaciones tal que pareciese que Thor le debe la vida a ese hombre y eso lo enferma.

\- Yo hablare con el, no te preocupes…- lo toma del codo y Thor le da la mano.

\- Alan se enoja mucho...- murmura, como un niño que no quiere que le reten, mientras lo guía por el pasillo al cual apenas puede atravesarlo con su tamaño. Arrastrando sus anchos hombros por las sucias paredes.

\- Ya no te preocupes de él, yo te cuido ahora ¿si?- sintió como el hombre rubio le apretaba la mano.

Verle salir a la casa, limpia y enorme para él, fue como ver a un turista entrar al palacio de gales, miraba los techos altos, las paredes de colores, las fotos y los cuadros como si estuviera en un castillo el cual jamás visito, se escondió de repente detrás de él al ver a su compañero.

\- Llame a los de servicios sociales pero dicen que es un adulto y no es su terreno. – bufo en vos baja para que Thor no se enterara de mucho.

\- ¿Entonces terreno de quien es?- dijo ya ofuscado y manteniendo un tono bajo, Thor se había agachado hasta poner su cabeza sobre su espalda, ocultándose allí sin soltarle la mano derecha.

\- Dicen que tendrá que estar bajo observación en el hospital para evaluar su estado, y luego hacer ver su caso ante el tribunal de justicia, el maldito que esta en el auto sigue gritando que es su propiedad pero él ira a la cárcel derechito.- Loki siente como el miedo se apodera del cuerpo de Thor al escuchar la palabra "propiedad" de la boca de Wallace y este puede percatarse de ello.

\- Son unos malditos… tendré que encargarme yo de todo esto personalmente… no vaya a ser que se les "pierda" entre el papeleo…- Loki hace un gesto con su cabeza a Wallace para que salga de la casa, dispuesto a seguirle pero Thor se detiene justo en el umbral de la puerta al notar la brillante luz afuera.- ¡Eh! estoy justo aquí... a tu lado ¿ok? No tengas miedo…- dice sujetando fuerte la mano pálida y lo saca de allí.

La luz del sol en lo alto lo cegó, tenia miedo pero la mano de Loki era suave y lo sujetaba con fuerza, dándole valor de poner otro pie delante y caminar, pone a pancho contra su cara para tapar un poco la luz que le ciega, escucha muchas voces y quiere ver quienes son pero la luz se lo impide, escucha a Loki decirle que tenga cuidados con los escalones para luego escucharle decir que entre en el auto, entonces retira el peluche y ve un auto enorme frente a él.

Esta fascinado, boquiabierto, es casi tan grande que se podría entrar en el, Loki le sonríe y Thor le devuelve la sonrisa, entra al coche y sus rodillas están pegadas al asiento delantero pero no le importa estar muy justo, es a lo que está acostumbrado, está dando botes en el cojín cuando Wallace entra al auto luego de cruzar unas palabras con Loki, haciendo que se quede quieto e intente no molestar.

Wallace se parece a Alan, es muy parecido solo que Alan ahora tiene el pelo blanco y muy corto, pero cuando él era mas pequeño, el amigo de Loki es demasiado parecido a el… con el pelo castaño y de ojos violáceos; pasan unas horas en el hospital luego de alejarse de esa casa, Loki sé quedo con él mientras una mujer de pelo rojo, bajita, regordeta lo miraba y lo revisaba, Loki mientras tanto llenaba papeles amarillos con líneas negras en ellos no muy lejos.

Cada vez que volteaba por miedo a algo de lo que le decía la doctora Loki le sonreía y él se dejaba hacer, no fue notando como poco a poco lo fueron apartando del detective, pero cuando lo metieron en un cuarto casi desnudo es que noto que Loki no estaba por ningún sitio, no podía verlo y estando solo por completo en ese lugar desconocido, el miedo lo ataco, miedo de ser dejado allí, abandonado como tantas veces le paso antes de Alan..

No ver Loki por las ventanita de la puerta apretó su garganta y su labio inferior desapareció detrás de su dientes, solo había gente que iba y venía ~desconocidos~ tenía miedo y allí no podía esconderse no había ningún lugar donde cupiese.

En la oficina de la doctora Megan Stuart, Loki esperaba por su informe completo, hacia ya una hora y media había perdido de vista a Thor, no creía que eso fuera tan malo, pero esta poniéndose incomodo, todo ese olor a desinfectante o antiséptico no hacía más que revolver su estomago, deseando con fuerzas salir de allí lo mas rápido posible.

Tenia que encontrar un lugar para Thor, un hogar de acogida tal vez, uno que le recibiera y le trataran como una persona normal y con mucha paciencia, uno en que no se aprovecharan de él, al ver su sumisión, su miedo, pero sabe bien que el mundo esta lleno de enfermos que al ver la debilidad y el temor se lanzan sobre cualquiera como aves de rapiña.

\- ¿Detective Stevens?- dijo la doctora entrando a la pequeña oficina.

\- Doc…- soltó y volvió a sentarse en el sillón de un cuerpo frente a le escritorio de la regordeta mujer pelirroja.

\- Bueno… el informe, me ha llevado tiempo, pero esta completo junto con un estudio psicológico que supervise…- la mujer suspira, se quita las gafas y le mira sin ellas, mostrando unos ojos color miel muy claros.

\- El señor...- mira las hojas en su folio – "Thor"… es un hombre de unos 30 años aproximadamente, el desconoce su cumpleaños o fecha de nacimiento, los análisis de sangre están correctos, esta sano por completo a pesar del espacio reducido en que lo hallaron…- vuelve a ponerse las gafas y a leerle el informe, la doctora nota su silencio, su mirada inquisitiva y decide informarle de todo ella misma.

\- Según hemos hablado con la víctima, su… "dueño" Alan lo hacía ejercitarse en su presencia por horas para mantenerlo en el estado actual, también se higienizaba frente a él mientras este se masturbaba y lo hacia también mientras hacia sus necesidades debajo de la cama donde "el desgraciado"...- Loki sonríe aprieta la quijada ante las revelaciones de la doctora -...le había instalado una pileta y una letrina…- la mujer se muestra consternada y Loki atento intenta dirigir lo que dice.

\- También sabemos que a cambio de recompensas como libros y juguetes, el complacía a Alan sexualmente y a algunos amigos del mismo, tocando y ofreciéndose sexualmente con tal de poder jugar con las cosas que encontraron a su alrededor en ese lugar… además de las amenazas previas de abandonarlo allí para que se muera o lo echaran a la calle, no conoce a nadie mas que a esas cuatro personas que no supo describir… sabe que su madre lo vendió porque no le quería, dice que recuerda viendo como su madre le dijo que lo detestaba porque había arruinado su vida mientras lo zarandeaba y que le resultaba un lastre, palabras que el dueño alimento con el miedo de estar en el exterior…- la mujer le mira esperando algo y Loki frunce el ceño.

\- ¿Eso es todo doctora? ¿Hay algo que se pueda hacer por el?- con su dedo en medio de la corbata y algo exasperado por la memoria de Thor con respecto a ese suceso de su vida, la abre un poco para respirar.

\- Aparte de diagnosticarlo sano… no, es un hombre adulto "lucido" detective… no un joven de 18 años donde el gobierno puede ofrecerle rehabilitación. Le daré el alta mañana y puede dejarle ir…- dice firmando unos papeles sellándolos y entregándoselos en mano.

\- Pero… dejarlo ir donde… no creo que sea capaz de cuidar de si mismo…- soltó preocupado.

\- Señor Stevens el paciente "Thor", es libre de hacer lo que desee, no podemos retenerlo contra su voluntad… tal vez… quiera internarlo en psiquiatría pero eso solo empeoraría las cosas… sugiero que busque a su familia y que los malditos se hagan cargo de el.- la mujer se levanto golpeando la palmas contra la mesa al levantarse y salió de ese lugar dejándolo con la incertidumbre.

Loki se quedo mirando la puerta y con el disgusto que él ya tenia encima, termino por morderse la cara interna de sus mejillas con mucha bronca, el informe firmando en sus manos, su boca en una mueca insatisfecha, el sin sabor del sistema lo ponía de un humor fatal, ¿Que podía hacer él para no dejarlo en la calle? La casa de donde lo saco era una escena de crimen, nadie podía entrar, las cosas de Thor fueron confiscadas como evidencia excepto el peluche que aun esta en su auto.

Salió del hospital casi sonámbulo caminado sobre cada pensamiento intentado buscar una solución, lo tendrían internado otras 24 horas para observación, eso le daba tiempo para orquestar alguna idea, Wallace ya se había marchado a casa hacia horas, era normal... el chico tenia vida, familia y una niña de dos años, rubia y bonita.


	3. Chapter 3

Pero él se fue solo a casa, de todos modos nadie le esperaba allí, era tarde y estaba muy oscuro ya, el otoño llego sin previo aviso para él, compro su cena en el restauran chino que esta debajo de su departamento, tomo el peluche del auto y subió cansado arrastrado los pies, asediado por un caso de narcóticos que se niega a terminar y el futuro de un gigante en la cabeza.

Eran más de las diez cuando pudo sentarse en su sofá, abrir la caja de comida y ponerse a ver la televisión, no tardo ni quince minutos en pensar que estuvo todo el día en el hospital sonriendo le al pobre desgraciado de Thor.

Mientras llenaba los papeles de la redada de ese día donde lo encontró, podía sentir a lo lejos el miedo el rubio, alzando la mirada justo a tiempo para que pudiera verlo y sonreír le para reconfortándolo de manera intuitiva, solo para que se dejara hacer los estudios.

No llego a terminarse la comida y empezó a hacer zapping en la tele, nunca encontraba nada que le gustara, se detuvo en el canal de History Channel, Asgard como punto de inicio, como los dioses Odín y sus hijos Thor y Loki peleaban por dirigir Asgard y tomar el mando que una vez fue de su padre.

Se siente una mierda al haber dejando al gigante solo en ese frío y desinfectado hospital pero… no era su jurisdicción, él podía hacer de su vida lo que quisiera ahora, era libre, fuera de ese agujero, fuera de ese pervertido que lo obligaba a hacer cosas que seguramente lo asustaban solo para poder jugar con todos esos juguetes… un escalofrió desagradable lo recorrió de principio a fin.

Y de repente no podía soportar su propia presencia al mentirse así mismo; tomo su chaqueta, el peluche y salió disparado al hospital, se tardo una hora mas en llegar, eran las diez de la noche cuando llego al hospital central, pidió por la habitación de Thor y lo condujeron a una habitación que tenían con llave, le pregunto porque estaba cerrada ala enfermera, y la chica le dijo que le notificaron que el paciente tenia miedo del exterior y no paraba de llorar si no se ponía llave a la habitación.

El tiro de su cabello por la nueva información conteniendo su incertidumbre, repudiándole por dejarlo más de 7 horas solo allí, se sentía un golpeador de perritos y un torturador de pollitos, solo por dejarlo solo en ese lugar, pensó que él era otro monstruo mas que simplemente lo abandono, como lo hizo su madre como lo uso Alan…

Cuando al fin entro al cuarto estaba completamente a oscuras, prendió la luz pero no había nadie en el cuarto la cama estaba vacía y perfectamente hecha, de repente un timbre de alerta sonó y la enfermera que entro junto a él se disculpo para salir corriendo, era la alarma de urgencias y debía estar allí.

La mujer se fue y el cerro la puerta, preguntándose donde se habría metido, definitivamente era demasiado grande para esconderse debajo de la cama o en el baño o en el mueble tipo armario de un rincón, cuándo vio el sillón de un cuerpo lo pensó, pero no creyó que estuviera allí solo se dijo a si mismo revisando ese ultimo lugar que se había escapado algo.

Solo que no fue así, Thor estaba hecho una bolita detrás de el sofá, durmiendo sobre una mantita celeste como un perrito extraviado, el mueble lo cubría lo suficiente como para que no lo vieran, se le estrujo el alma, el remordimiento de haberlo dejado allí hacia que sus labios se apretaran y la pena surcara sus ojos.

\- Thor…- llamo despacio suave, posando su mano levemente sobre el hombro del rubio que parecía tranquilo allí oculto - Hey… Thor...- volvió a llamar mas fuerte pero el rubio se asusto, estirando todo su cuerpo repentinamente y lo empujo lejos, su respiración agitada y sus ojos viendo hacia todos lados intentando ubicarse lo hicieron acercarse apresuradamente.

\- ¡Hey, Hey tranquilo, mírame, soy yo Loki!- Thor lo miro y sus ojos se llenaron de tristeza y abandono.

\- Te fuiste - lo acuso en voz baja levantándose y abrasando el respaldo del sofá .- Me dejase solo… tenia miedo y no estabas…- se puso a llorar de manera dolorosa entre hipidos y llanto, muy audible cubriendo su rostro con sus enormes manos cuando se levanto del piso, era espantoso ver llorar así de desconsolado a un hombre tan grande.

\- Si lo se...- froto sus brazos intentando consolarlo de lejos.- Perdóname Thor… yo no estaba seguro de que hacer…- intento justificarse pero él sabia que era mentira en parte.

\- Tengo miedo, hay gente gritando afuera… - el rubio se refregaba la cara con sus enormes manos y temblaba desconsoladamente.

\- Lo siento… ¿Quieres salir de aquí?- pregunto esperando poder ver esos ojos a través de los dedos, hasta que uno de ellos se movió y Thor le miro.

\- ¿Puedo irme?- Loki asintió - ¿Contigo?- el pelinegro asintió otra vez, pero dudaba de que hiciera lo correcto solo que no podía abandonarlo él también allí.

\- Si, conmigo… ¿Eso te gustaría?- Thor sintió y se lanzo sobre el a abrazarlo.

El gigante no solo pesaba una tonelada, era mas fuerte de lo que se veía a simple vista, le tomo unos minutos sacárselo de encima y hacerlo poner la ropa para Salir de allí. Tuvo que firmar unos papeles, asiéndose responsable por el alta, pero al ser un adulto no fue más que una planilla que se perdería como todo papeleo que nadie considera importante.

Thor corrió hasta su auto solo y empezó a dar brincos solo por querer subirse, pero la alegría exploto en el auto cuando Thor vio a ese perro viejo y gastado llamado pancho, todo el camino Thor le contaba al perro lo que hizo, lo que hizo la doctora y porque estaba allí era un misterio para él.

Loki lo miro por el espejo retrovisor y Thor le sonreía, miles de clausulas se le venían a la cabeza, como no involucrarse con las víctimas de sus casos era la mas urgente que le molestaba en su conciencia, pero otra mas importante la maldita habilidad que le inculco su madre, la preocupación por otros, y esa lo asechaba con mas fuerza cuando pensaba como podía hacer para que el estado tome parte de su culpa y cuide del chico en el asiento trasero.

Thor se bajo de auto con reticencia, su calle estaba oscura y no era precisamente un barrio alegre de noche, ya que por las noches se veía algo descuidado y mal habido, el local de comida china ya estaba cerrado por lo que seguro eran mas de las 12 de la noche, subir a su departamento por unas escaleras cero iluminadas fue mas difícil aun, ya que Thor se pego a su espalda, haciéndolo retroceder dos escalones de cada uno que avanzaba teniendo que sujetarse de la barandilla y tirar hacia arriba para subir las escaleras.

Pero al llegar y abrir la puerta del departamento, Thor quedo fascinado, era un lugar normal y aun no desempacaba del todo, había cajas pegadas a las paredes, celestes y verdes, contrastando con los detalles en madera oscura, todo el piso era de madera clara tal vez pino el no indago mucho cuando se mudo allí, solo estaba a la vista su sofá verde y su tele de pantalla plana recién estrenada.

Tiro las llaves junto a la puerta, ni uno de su muebles o estantes estaban acomodados o desembalados, desde que llego a la ciudad solo se había dedicado al trabajo, levanto la mirada buscando a Thor luego de sacarse sus zapatos en la entrada, este recorría apresurado por los pasillos mirándolo todo encantado con el lugar aunque no había mucho que ver en realidad y por suerte tenía una habitación de mas que podía cederle a Thor, el lugar era grande solo que los espacios que no usaba estaban pelados, y el lugar que pensó que Thor podría usar estaba vacío pero… cree que puede arreglar el sofá para el rubio después de todo, es bastante grande para acomodarlo allí.

Estaba cansado pero al menos su conciencia le permitiría pegar ojo esa noche, se sentó en su sofá y prendió la tele, fueron unos diez minutos en los que no se percato de que Thor había dejado de caminar por el lugar y se le quedo mirándolo, cuando volteo su mirada a él estaba parado como un soldado en la puerta de la cocina atento, con lo ojos enormes y expectantes.

\- ¿Thor? ¿Qué pasa?-

\- Nada…- dijo y Loki reconoció que eran las palabras de un niño.

\- Y… ¿Porque estas allí parado?- pregunto abriendo los ojos mostrándose relajado y sonriente.

\- Yo... Nada, solo… ¿Puedo mirar eso?- pregunto señalando el plasma en su pared. Loki miro el aparato y a Thor y asintió.

El rubio y despeinado hombre solo en dos brincos termino parado en frente del aparato, mirándolo como si hubiera descubierto una estrella en el firmamento.

\- Pero siéntate hombre que no eres de vidrio.- acoto Loki, era divertido en todo caso tanta incredulidad y fascinación del gigante.

Thor giro hacia él y dio otros dos pasos hasta donde Loki estaba sentado, no hablaron por dos horas mirando animal Planet, la verdad eran los canales favoritos de Loki, ya que los realitys no eran lo suyo y prácticamente era lo único que trasmitían hoy en día.

Cuando Loki vio que ya era demasiado tarde y ni su cena había terminado la tomo de la mesita de luz que debería estar en su cuarto pero aun tenia cinta de embalaje y plástico en las patas, y la llevo a la heladera, Thor estaba dormido con su cabeza colgaba por el respaldo del sofá hacia atrás.

Miro un segundo la escena contemplando la idea de todo lo que paso Thor ese día, ese hombre era un desastre pero al fin y al cabo termino haciendo lo que no debía... llevarse el trabajo a casa, no sabia que hacer y la justicia aun debía procesarlo, darle una identidad, ya que ni sus huellas figuran en ningún lado.

En su habitación revisando la ropa de cama, encontró una almohada extra y una manta de color clarito, las llevo con Thor y lo tendió en el sofá lentamente para luego sacarle los zapatos y taparlo. Esto era una locura pero no veía ningún otro camino, después de todo el si era Loki y frente a él tenia al gigante nórdico Thor… el pensamiento de que era normal preocuparse por él salto de su mente al negarse la fraternidad solo por la coincidencia del nombre.

Se río por lo bajo ante sus pensamientos, caminando a su cuarto dejo toda la fantasía y los cuentos de niños atrás.

En la mañana nada lo hubiera preparado para eso, solo abrió los ojos, eran 7:30 en su reloj despertador como todos los días, lo apago y remoloneo cinco minutos, pero estos cinco minutos se redujeron a nada cuando al darse la vuelta en su cama estaba el gigante dormido, con la manta que le había dado y abrasando su almohada.

\- ¡Thor, que demonios!- el rubio inmediatamente quedo sentado por el grito y el susto que le dio, Loki lo miraba de pie a un lado de la cama. Claro Thor sin ubicarse donde estaba y con el grito del detective se largo a llorar.

\- Oh mierda… no, no, llores… emm… lo siento ¿si? me asuste de verte aquí ¿ok? Vamos… no llores…- se acercó lentamente extendiendo su mano, pero solo llego a darle una palmada en el hombro.

\- Perdón…- gimotio.

\- ¿Perdón? No mira.. uh… pensé que estabas en el sofá y…- intento decir.

\- Me desperté, tenia que ir al baño y tu dormías y tenia que preguntarte si podía ir y si te depertabas y te enojabas y fui al baño… lo siento, pero luego alguien grito afuera y tenia miedo, estaba oscuro y no encontraba a pancho…- Loki se acercó un poco y froto su espalda intentado calmarlo, Thor solo levanto la vista con miedo quedándose automáticamente quieto como una estatua y sin hacer sonido alguno ante ese movimiento de Loki.

Loki se percato inmediatamente que Thor pensaba que él quería algo de él, toda esa rigidez repentina y ese mutismo lo pusieron nervioso, así que tomo distancia levantándose le da cama con la mirada azul pegada a él, expectante, frágil; solo tomo sus pantalones se los coloco saliendo del cuarto y se dirigió a la cocina, aun medio embotado por el sueño, intentando forzar a su cerebro a procesar y reaccionar como se debe, pues aun tenia que ir a trabajar después de todo.


	4. Chapter 4

Comentar esto con Wallace era imprescindible y casi inevitable, ya se veía en una cruzada de opiniones sobre ética profesional mas el porqué de cada punto y coma de cara palabra que dijera, suspiro, puso la tetera y la sartén al fuego para prepararse un desayuno, saco el doble de huevos y de tocino de la heladera, los dejo sobre la mesada mientras corría al baño cuando sintió su vejiga demasiado llena.

 

Ya mas tranquilo frente al espejo tomo su crema para peinarse y que el cabello no se le moviera mas de lo necesario, lo peino hacia atrás tirante como siempre, necesitaba un corte pero tenia el mismo cabello negro que su madre y desde que ella murió no hacia mas que extrañar incluso sus malos chistes, su humor negro que lo sacaba de quicio, la forma en que lleva el pelo lacio como el suyo mientras que las puntas se le levantaban ligeramente, le gusta verlo aun en él.

 

Estaba mirándose, sopesando el estar tan solo cuando escucho un quejido de dolor y unos golpes metálicos fuera del baño, abrió la puerta rápidamente y corrió a la cocina, pero al llegar la sartén donde prepararía el desayuno estaba en el piso con la tetera y el agua caliente dispersas por el piso, el perro de felpa entre todo ese desastre, pensó que al menos no había puesto la comida al fuego, cuando noto que el perro y Thor…

 

Fue escuchar un sollozo detrás de él y al voltear el gigante rubio estaba sobre el sofá agarrándose la mano con fuerza, se acercó y vio como la mano tenia dos quemaduras distintas cubriéndola, una por el agua hirviendo tornando toda al piel de un rosa furioso y otra mas oscura por le metal candente de la sartén, unas ampollas ya se veían en la piel y Thor se aguantaba las ganas de llorar fuertemente apretando los dientes.

 

\- ¡¿Thor… estas bien?! déjame ver…- miro a su alrededor y abrió una caja apresurado pero no era esa, tiro de otra la abrió quitando la cinta de embalaje a un lado y en esa si estaba su botiquín de primeros auxilios, solo era una caja grande de madera, profunda y de color chocolate que su madre insistía en llevar donde quiera que fuesen.

\- Perdón…no debí tirar tus cosas.- soltó en tenue intento de no quejarse de la quemadura de su mano.

\- Eso no importa Thor… te lastimaste, eso si importa.- intento remarcar las diferencias, aleccionar suavemente que era relevante y que no, saco de la caja unas toallitas refrescantes y limpio la superficie de la herida, ganándose un fuerte jadeo de dolor y más lágrimas.

\- No quería, no sabia que… no había visto una antes... no sabia que estaría tan caliente... Perdón...- seguía diciendo.

\- Thor no importa, no has cometido ningún error, la próxima solo pregunta antes de tocar algo que sospeches extraño ¿Ok?- esparció una crema amarilla y de olor espantoso cubriéndola con una venda del mismo color para luego superponer una blanca, envolviendo la mano delicadamente.- ¿Como se siente? ¿Esta muy apretado? ¿Te duele mucho?- pregunto examinado el brazo por si tenia mas heridas.

\- No… ya no duele… esta fresquito.- dijo tan pequeño que se dio cuenta de que Thor no sabia casi nada de cualquier cosa de la vida cotidiana.

\- Mira quédate aquí o acompáñame mejor…- tiro de su otra mano y lo guío hasta la cocina.- Esto se limpia, es solo agua y no mancha por los que con solo una fregona estada como si nada.- levanto la tetera, la lleno de nuevo con agua del grifo y puso la sartén también al fuego.- Haré el desayuno… siéntate en la mesa y mira como lo hago ¿Ok? así no tendrás dudas al respecto…- Thor estaba algo desencajado, Loki no se molesto con él, ni lo castigo, ni lo reprendió por tocar sus cosas desde que llego a la casa, se sentó como le pidió en una mesa empotrada a la pared en un rincón, debajo de un bowindow que serbia de banco para la misma, solo hecho un vistazo fuera atraído por la luz; un árbol envolvía la vista con colores anaranjados y marrones, el sol entraba y la gente estaba caminado por la calle apurada.

 

Miro atento nuevamente todo lo que él detective hacia, incluso cuando metió a pancho a una maquina que le dijo que era el lavarropas y que luego le enseñaría a usar, el hombre frente a él con la mirada suave y buena, de facciones serenas, le mostró como acercarse al fuego, como cocinar esos pedacitos de tocino y lo huevos paso a paso, miro como ponía la mesa y disponía ese lugar en particular para comer, todo era una novedad y le encantaba, estaba aprendiendo cosas nuevas y la emoción le podía.

 

Su mano dolía un poco pero no demasiado como antes de que Loki le propinara unos cuidados, comieron entre charlas, entre lo que el conocía como desayuno y lo que tenia frene al plato, el pan o las servilletas no las había visto antes, le explico que Alan solo le daba unos jugos raros de vitaminas que sabían muy mal pero que decía que lo pondría fuerte.

Loki escucho y acoto cada cosa que pronunciaba Thor, conociendo lo que fue su vida y lo que era habitual para el rubio, pero al desviar un poco la mirada noto en el reloj de pared detrás del rubio, decía que eran las ocho quince. Corrió de repente a vestirse a ponerse los pantalones de vestir, el saco y la corbata verde como todos los días, Thor lo miraba como corría de un lado para otro sin entender mucho que hacia o porque.

 

\- ¿Que pasa?- pregunto.

\- Eh… nada, nada solo que no llegare al trabajo a tiempo.- dice abotonándose la camisa.

\- ¿De que trabajas?- y Loki se detuvo a mirarlo, los ojos inquisidores e inocentes mirando cada movimiento cada respuesta.

\- Soy detective Thor... en la policía de Brooklyn - dijo frente al espejo poniéndose la corbata, metiendo en su bolsillo la billetera, la placa colgando de su cuello con la cadenilla sobre la verde corbata brillante de seda y el arma en su cintura a la derecha.

\- ¿Que es Brooklyn?- pregunto de nuevo sentado en la cama mirando como se alistaba, Loki volteo fijando sus ojos en el, comprendiendo que Thor era un libro en blanco por completo.

\- En las cajas de la otra habitación hay libros… allí podrás encontrar todo lo que quieras saber, creo que tengo uno de geografía mundial y otro de Nueva york, creo que allí están los cinco distritos…- Thor lo miraba atónito.

\- ¿Puedo mirar tus cosas? digo ¿Tocarlas?- pregunto sorprendidísimo.

\- Si claro, sabes leer…- indago haciendo otras cosas para que el rubio no se sintiera mal por la pregunta.

\- Algo... no muy bien, me tardo mucho en las palabras…- acoto mientras tiraba de su pelo hacia atrás como Loki lo hacía, imitándolo, colocándolo detrás de su oreja.

\- Eso no es malo, cuando te acostumbres podrás leer mejor, mira yo debo irme pero puedes hacer lo que quieras, mirar la tele, revisar los libros, abrir cajas solo por curiosidad… no importa ¿ok? Si te da hambre hay algo de comida china en cajitas en la heladera, si huelen bien puedes comerlas sino… solo tíralas ok? Debo irme…- tomo sus llaves del suelo y las reviso.

\- ¿Volverás?- pregunto Thor que le había seguido hasta la entrada.

\- Si claro… es mi casa… y tuya mientras la justicia resuelve tus asuntos…- explico notando que le faltaba una llave la del auto.

\- ¿Justicia?- pregunto agachándose levemente para captar la mirada del otro hombre.

\- Te lo explicare luego ¿ok? Debo irme… dice abriendo la puerta - No le abras a nadie ¿si? Puedes ducharte si quieres, usar cualquier cosa de la casa, Nos vemos.- cerro la puerta detrás de él y no le puso llave, lo pensó, pero eso implicaba una condición tacita de que no podía salir de allí si lo deseaba y no podía predeterminar nada con Thor, así que la dejo estar, de todos modos solo tenia un vecino y no estaba nunca.

Llego al trabajo pasadas la nueve, Wallace ya estaba en su escritorio metiendo el informe que lleno en la computadora, lo miraba extraño, no dijo nada al respecto se saco el saco y lo colgó de la silla, se sentó y se puso con las cosas del día, casos nuevos relevantes otros no tanto, compaginando todo para el lunes cuando empezarían los escrutinios otra ves.

 

\- ¿No tienes nada que decirme? ¿Nada?- dice Wallace detrás de el computador, su vos es neutra ajena a lo que usualmente es.

\- ¿Que tendría que decirte?- contesto ignorando su mirada.

\- No se… algo como que Thor de Asgard no esta mas en el hospital y que un hombre de cabello negros y ojos verdes lo retiro de allí…- dijo y levanto la mirada del monitor para mirarlo fijamente.

\- Ok, Thor esta en mi casa, de todos modos esta mañana le darían de alta y no podía dejarlo en la calle.- sentencio su vos parecía una oscura representación de sus acciones.

\- ¡Menos mal hombre!, yo me levante temprano para ir a buscarlo.- soltó Wallace completamente distendido y dando una palmada al aire satisfecho, Loki se lo quedo mirando mientras este se levantaba y se le acercaba.

\- Cuando le conté a mi esposa de él, le dio tanta pena que no dejo de llenarme la cabeza con lo que le pasaría si se quedaba en la calle el pobre diablo…- la sonrisa era despampanante en su compañero pero no entendía del todo.

\- Acaso no vas a soltarme la sanata burocrática y de ética, sobre llevar a una víctima de una caso adyacente a nuestro trabajo ¿A mi casa?- se cruzo de brazos y le miro renuente a caer, después de un año su compañero seguía sorprendiéndolo con su manera de pensar.

\- Al diablo con ello, aparte solo que estará contigo mientras la justicia pueda ponerlo en el mapa y el juicio le del al cabrón que lo metió en ese cuartito unos mil años de cárcel, probablemente le cedan la propiedad del loco carcelero a Thor y el pueda venderla o algo y tener con que vivir ¿no?- dijo armando conjeturas e su cabeza.

\- No lo creo lo más probable que el estado se la quede.- dijo empujando a su compañero para sacarlo de enfrente al teclado y ponerse a trabajar.

\- ¿No puedes tener un poco de fe?-

\- ¿Fe? No fue la fe en la humanidad o la justicia lo que puso a ese chico allí Wallace, y esta demasiado programado aunque no se note…- acoto desganado recordando los episodios en su casa.

\- ¿Algo que deba saber?- se volvió a sentar en su escritorio justo enfrente del otro.

\- Nada... solo que quemo con agua hirviendo… nunca había visto una tetera y se quemo.- el sonido de las teclas y la gente a su alrededor lleno por un segundo el espacio entre ellos.

\- ¿Podrá… quedarse solo sin supervisión en tu casa?- dijo algo preocupado.

\- Si… no creo que se lastime mas, solo… ya se adaptara… ahora a trabajar.- soltó queriendo dejar el tema Thor por un rato y concentrarse en alguno de sus casos.

 

******

 

Paso unas horas sentado en el sofá mirando a su alrededor, no estaba acostumbrado a tanto espacio o el permiso de hacer cualquier cosa allí, alzo la mirada observando los techos altos... las paredes tan diferentes a las que conocía, el televisor colgado de la pared y decidió que podía mirar un poco, Loki le había dado permiso y no temió agarrar el mando y apretar los botones, pero ninguno encendía el aparato, la frustración le pudo y uno a uno los volvió a presionar hasta llegar hasta arriba y tocar el único de color rojo.

 

El plasma automáticamente se encendió y un programa llamo su atención luego de recorrer los canales, era una casa medio vacía como en la que estaba el, y unas chicas ordenaban cajas, sacaban de ellas cosas y las colocaban por todo el lugar, mientras hablaban de novios, padres molestos y pagar el alquiler, un capitulo tras otro miro de esas mujeres, eran tres y hacían magia como Loki y eso lo entretuvo muchísimo, las imito sacando una o dos cosas de las cajas, objetos muy bonitos pero no tenia donde ponerlos.

Miro del otro lado de la sala y la otra habitación gemela a donde estaba el, cruzando el pasillo estaba abarrotada de muebles envueltas en plástico, luego vio tablas de diferentes longitudes y tamaños y colores, eran estantes o juegos de estantes.

 

Uno a uno los separo del plástico y eran superficies brillantes con olor a madera, estaba fascinado, sonreía mientras quitaba ese papel plástico con burbujas que lo cubría todo… movió las cajas despejando lugares y termino metiendo cada una de las cajas de cartón en la habitación vacía hasta que acomodo como en la televisión los muebles, aun así los estantes no sabia como colocarlos y los dejo paraditos en el pasillo.

 

Unas dos horas mas tarde tenia hambre, fue donde Loki le dijo era la heladera y al abrirla adentro estaba fría por lo que metió la mano, sintió como un humito clarito y fresco cubría sus dedos, saco la primera caja y olía bien, la puso en la mesa volviendo por otra al ver que esa estaba medio vacía, pero la que tomo olía horrible y la tiro en el cesto, siguió revisando hasta dar con unos fideos largos y puso al mesa tal cual Loki hizo esa mañana.

Luego de comer estaba aburrido, así que decidió mirar mas televisión, se movió por los diferentes canales cuando vio como tiraban a bajo una casa, se quedo paralizado, se acercó mas y escucho atento a un tipo llamado “Ty” que relataba y vitoreaba el haberla tirado a bajo, luego la familia a la que pertenecía la casa lloraba, se siento mal, se habían quedado sin casa como él.

 

Mas tarde atento a cada cosa que hacían o decían vio como montaban una enorme estructura y le daban forma, la pintaban, haciendo otra casa mucho mas bonita, estaba tan contento que él quería hacer lo mismo, construir cosas, casas, le gustaban esos sombreros de plástico que tenían puestos todos en la pantalla, luego vio como compraban cosas y muebles y los posicionaban en la misma y el miro a su alrededor contento porque el puedo hacer eso también.

 

Minutos después evio como en un cuarto colocaban estantes, con una maquina que hacia agujeros y él no podía despegar la vista de eso, pensó que podría hacer lo mismo pero el no tenia ese aparato que agujereaba… miro hacia el cuarto que estaba detrás de la pared del televisor y se pregunto que habría en esas cajas.

 

Se quedo sentado unos minutos mas mientras la curiosidad se arremolinaba peligrosa dentro de él, si encontraba esa maquina podría poner los estantes y se mordió el interior de su mejilla aunque Alan lo retara si se enterase, se levanto y camino al cuarto, caja por caja saco las cosas de su interior con entusiasmo pensando donde colocar cada objeto.

 

Solo unas horas después llego a las cajas que ya estaban allí cuando Loki se fue, las cajas de los libros, había una biblioteca delgada y alta en la sala donde podía ponerlos, levanto la caja y la llevo a la sala, uno a uno los acomodo como lo hacia habitualmente con las cosas de Alan, él le había enseñado a poner los libros paraditos uno al lado del otro para que no se llenen de polvo y a repasarlos para evitar eso mismo.

 

Lleno la estantería con las cuatro cajas de libros y aun así le sobraban mas, pero no encontró ninguna maquina de agujerear para poner los estantes y aun tenia libros en la ultima caja.

 

Ni se percato de que era de noche o que la puerta se abría y el ordenaba los libros de espaldas a la misma. 

*******

Salir de su turno en la comisaria le resulto eterno, sus otros compañeros al enterarse de que Loki el hijo de Odín renegado por naturaleza, había encontrado a Thor de Asgard y lo había rescatado de un viejo loco al que decidieron llamar Odín, las acotaciones burlescas estuvieron a la orden del día.

 

Además de que Wallace lo arrastro a su casa y su mujer le diera una cena para él y Thor y la niña le regalara un dibujo para Thor y Loki, ya que su padre tuvo la genial idea de contarle el cuento nórdico a la pequeña con el puente de arco iris debajo de sus pies y la ciudad de oro a sus espaldas.

 

Paso por una tienda de segunda mano antes de llegar, si había observado bien la talla el gigante podría comprarle una o dos mudas de ropa, no podía estar todo el tiempo con los pantalones de hospital tal cual se lo entregaron, parecía un enfermero de color lila, de dos metros por uno y medio de ancho, de hombros claro.

 

Ya estaba oscurecido cuando pudo estacionar frente a la entrada de su departamento, las luces estaban encendidas y le resultaba poco común, pero sabía que Thor estaba en la casa lo hizo soltar el aire preocupadamente, solo esperaba que no se haya lastimado o golpeado con nada o simplemente no haya quemado o inundado el departamento.

 

Tomo los paquetes, la comida y bajo del auto, maniobro para meter la llave de la puerta y subir las escaleras, la computadora del la oficina lo estaba destruyendo le dolía tanto el cuello que mirar hacia arriba para ver donde pisaba al subir las escaleras le hacia doler mas.

 

En la puerta de su departamento solo tuvo que girar el pomo de la misma y entrar, pero donde ingreso no era su destartalado departamento, el salón estaba vestido y la sala ordenada, todas la piezas de muebles de madera, sillas, estanterías y demás estaban desembalados, la mesa grande de caoba roja y su cuatro sillas a juego están en medio de el salón, y la cutre lampara sin recubrimiento desentonaba, las cortinas estaban colocadas... verdes brillantes con el tul blanco debajo, la alfombra del mismo color debajo de la mesa, miro a la sala y Thor estaba metido entre libros ordenándolos por color de lomo y de mayor a menor, la sala con su sofá verde contra la pared y no en mitad de la habitación como estaba antes, con sus correspondientes mesitas a casa lado y la mesita ratona de café enfrente con revistas y algunos objetos de su madre guardaba, esferas de cristal, osos de cerámica y un lapicero azul.

 

Todo estaba guardado y acomodado, no había pista de ninguna caja o polvo o desorden alguno, pero Thor aun no lo percibía seguía metido en los libros.

 

\- ¿Thor?- el rubio pego un respingo y voleo asustado, tal vez su tono de vos no era el normal pero estaba anonadado.

\- Ah… Loki.- se paro algo nervioso pero sonrió de repente.- Volviste, Hola.- dijo sin apartar al sonrisa de él.

\- ¿Que paso?- y la sonrisa se fue haciendo que su mirada cayera al piso automáticamente.

\- Tu, tu, dijiste…- susurro.- Que podía tocar tus cosas.-

\- Si pero creí que desordenarías mas, no que me dejarías la casa en semejantes condiciones…- camino por la sala desconociendo el lugar por completo a pesar de haber vivido allí por más de cuatro meses, la alfombra azul pálido en el piso, los cuadros puestos en su sitio, bueno no es que tuviera un lugar especifico pero era increíble como los había colocado.

\- Perd…- se instaba a repetir pero Loki soltó una carcajada y sonriendo se dirigió a él.

\- ¡Esta genial Thor!… no puedo creer que hicieras todo esto solo y en tan poco tiempo!- dijo dejando las bolsas sobre el sofá. Y la fuente con comida en la cocina.- El departamento se ve asombroso… gracias, eres un compañero de piso genial, ¡Oh! tengo algo para ti, me detuve en una tienda de segunda para comprarte algo.-

 

Thor que no había recibido ni una ves un gracias por algo que a él le gusto hacer, le provoco sentirse liviano y nervioso, pero no de manera fría y tensa como solía pasarle, era agradable y cálido, no se sentía atrapado o perdido, estaba cómodo y tranquilo con Loki, la sorpresa de que le comprara cosas para él era aun mas abrumador.

 

\- ¿Y esto es para mi?- pregunto.

\- Si todo tuyo, solo es algo de ropa pero el fin de semana podríamos mirar vidrieras y en recompensa por haber dejado todo tan lindo, te comprare lo que te guste.- dijo caminando a la cocina. - La mujer de Wallace mi compañero me dio la cena para los dos… ven a comer Thor.-

\- ¿Qué? ¿Otra vez? ya comí temprano Loki.-

\- Uhmm si pero las comidas son cuatro Thor, el desayuno que ya compartimos, el almuerzo que espero que hayas comido, la merienda que bueno uno puede saltarse esa y la cena, esta es la cena…- argumento detenidamente para que el gigante lo supiera.

\- Ahh.. ¿Y Wallace quién es?-

\- El hombre que nos acompaño hasta el hospital recuerdas, pelo marrón ¿ojos claros raros?- dice y Thor asiente.

\- El que se parece a Alan…- Loki no le ve parecido pero lo mira serio ante el comentario y se sienta frente a él pasándole un plato con lasaña.

\- ¿Como que se parecen? No creo que se parezcan…- refuta observando el recato que cruza por Thor al hablar de ello.

\- Wallace se ve como Alan antes, cuando yo era mas bajito.-

\- Oh… ¿Por eso estabas tan callado en el auto? – la conclusión llega tan rápido a su cabeza como la afirmación del rubio.

\- No quería que se enoje -

\- Wallace no es como Alan… Thor, el tiene una esposa Susan ¿sabes? Y una hijita, Carmen, casi me olvido Carly como le decimos, me dio este dibujo para ti…se supone que somos nosotros dos…- Thor miro el dibujo y sonrió mirándolo varias veces contento.

\- ¿Es lindo me lo puedo quedar?

\- Si claro - probo de su comida - Si quieres un día podemos llevarla al parque…-

\- ¿Al parque?-

\- Sí, creo que sería agradable darles un respiro a eso dos con la niña, tiene unos tres años pero habla por los codos…-

\- ¿Como que hablar por los codos?- Thor frunció el ceño.

\- Nada, luego te explico ahora come.-

 

Pasaron el resto de la noche, dando vueltas por la casa mirando que había hecho Thor y que quería hacer pero no pudo, Loki le dijo que le pediría a Wallace algo para colocar los estantes como el tenia casa seguro podía tener algo que le sirviera, los estantes los dejaron en la habitación vacía, Loki anoto unas medidas para comprar una cama de las dimensiones del gigante y después se pusieron a ver algo de televisión.

 

No fueron mas de cinco minutos que Thor se durmió y su cabeza quedo sobre su hombro, el detective apago el televisor y lo recostó en el sofá, trayendo de nuevo la manta y al almohada para su huésped, cansado se retiro a la cama y se dispuso a dormir, mañana tendría que ver como van las cosas en la fiscalía y si le darán una identidad a Thor y papeles.


End file.
